wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stoutwings
This is Cocohearts random idea. Description Much smaller than the average dragon, broader than Mudwings and thicker legs with small scales (so alot more scales). Their canine teeth are curled up and their horns curl up and towards their snout that goes a bit farther then their face. Thick tails that often swing side to side. Most Stoutwing tails have maces on the end. The common colour of scales is any colours of brown. If stoutwings have markings, their colour is a darker blue hue. Eye colours are often yellow, red and a mix of those two. Only a few royals, animus and odd hybrids have different coloured eyes that are ocean blue and bright green. Overall Personality They love blood and war so much that festivals celebrate wars. They have a strange culture and to most dragons, they find it's bloodier than Skywings. They can eat more than most mudwings and are always hungry. Abilities Their horns are straight ahead and a bit further than their faces so they often rush into battle like bulls. Since their tails are thick and have a mace like weapon on the end, its not a good idea to find out how dangerous they are. Stoutwings doesn't have any breath weapons but they do have sharp teeth. Since they are short and sturder than most tribes, they use this to their advantage. Weaknesses Their eyesight is weak, mainly depending on their tail and hearing to get around a new place they've never been. They don't use tactics often, so it can very easy to outwit them. Since their horns are similar to a bull, sometimes foes breath flames in their face as tgey race towards you. Habitat Deep underground, roars of Stoutwings and mining for gold are being echoed in this deep unforgiving land of no sun. Their great cities are created around natural light sources, in great caverns of nothingness. Religion and Deities They fircely believe the gods, and little can make them disbelieve. They often celebrate Belron with festivals of gladiators and food. They have a lot of gods, but the most common are as follows: Belron, god of blood, dying bravely and war Every stoutwing yells out "the blood of me and Belron shall become one" before they do battle. Blueridge, goddess of light and life Mothers, farmers, workers and even expolorers pray to this god, and try to please her so her brother doesn't wreck their good fortene. Fraser, Blueridge's twin brother and god of darkness and death Blueridge and Fraser are two sides of the same coin (and dragon). Dirthe, the neutral god of light, death, darkness and life was tricked by a wandering dragon and ended up becoming two different gods who two halves of the same coin. Mertore, goddess of merchants and stores Most stoutwing merchants pray to Mertore and give a few extra coins to the first buyer as a sacrifiace to not get on her bad side. Reblade, god of rebels, tricksters and renagdes (dragons who follow this god have gone to the surface) Diet They will eat anything they get their hands on, even old carcasses. Since they have strong stomachs to hold it down, sometimes thats not enough as they throw up at the window. They believe if you get hit with throw up, Blueridge is coming after you. Thats their version of a test. Names Some names are after the metals on the periodic table. However it is immese on this (As even Cocoheart doesn't know) Magic No animus has ever been recorded in history. Lightborn A blessing from Blueridge herself, the spikes on the tails are able to glow a subtle blue, like the northen lights. They control when it wants to grow. Only three or four lightborns very elven years are born. W I P Category:Content(Cocoheart Category:Fanmade Tribes